


It's Raining

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Series: Rain [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Minho had always considered himself a patient guy, laid back. He cared little enough about the majority of things, which allowed him to wait patiently, without really needing to push for things immediately. But ever since he joined Stray Kids, there was one thing that kept popping up and making him impatient: Han Jisung. He had never wanted something like he wanted Jisung. Jisung, in turn, was equally sexually frustrated by the elder. So, when Stray Kids decided to do a cover of "It's Raining," the two of them were bound to snap, in one way or another.





	It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> So, to any Stay who has not seen the "It's Raining" cover I recommend watching that first . . . because HOT DAMN.  
> This story is a totally self indulgent Minsung tension snapping story.  
> Enjoy? :) 
> 
> p.s. this was supposed to be just Minsung, but my Changjin loving heart made my fingers slip. Sorry, not sorry.

       Jisung was going to explode. How could he make it through even one more rehearsal of this stupid song, when each time forced him to hear Minho making sex noises. Every, “Sssss-ahhhhh, sssss-ahhhhh,” meant an instant hard on and extreme horniness, which of course was mortifying as all fuck because a) he couldn’t do anything  _ about  _ it, and b) he couldn’t do anything to hide it. After the first rehearsal, he did learn to start wearing only long sweatshirts to practice. It meant he was left  _ way  _ more overheated and sweaty than necessary, but it was better than getting caught in his predicament.

What was worse, nobody else seemed to be having a problem with the song. Minho and Chan kept sexing up the room with their noises, but if anything, Changbin and the others found it hilarious. He’d caught Changbin trying not to laugh during Chan’s part at least three times in the mirror. He groaned when, after running through several of the songs for the upcoming _I am You_ album, Chan announced that they’d be practicing the cover, again. But, knowing better than to fight the decision, Jisung simply shrugged, made sure his hoodie was pulled down low, and got in place. This time, however, he was determined to fight back. He knew how he’d start feeling before Minho even began dancing the beginning. So, he figured he’d channel everything he wished he could do to the other into his moves. He threw all of his sexual tension into his face and dancing. Little did he know, this decision is what would shortly push him and his crush over the edge.

 

Minho had always considered himself a patient guy, laid back. He cared little enough about the majority of things, which allowed him to wait patiently, without really needing to push for things immediately. But ever since he joined Stray Kids, there was one thing that kept popping up and making him impatient: Han Jisung. He had never wanted something like he wanted Jisung.

Typically, even with his newfound impatience, he could hold himself in check, limit their interactions to harmless flirting - off screen and on screen. There were times the tension between them seemed to be rising, or one of the other members would give them a warning look, as if to say, ‘too much!’ But, really, for the most part, Minho was handling his hormones for the boy.

That was - until “It’s Raining” happened. Minho still couldn’t remember whose idea the cover was. Maybe it was his, maybe Chan’s. But, in the end, it really didn’t matter because it was a mistake. Don’t get him wrong. Minho absolutely loved the song - it was 100% his area - his zone - his element: sex in a song. And, to make it even better, Minho was awarded a lot of the center stage, getting to do a solo dance at the beginning and start off the singing. He loved it. Right up until, during rehearsals one day, he looked at Jisung’s face in the mirror.

Jisung had a ferocity to his features Minho had, thank _heavens,_ never seen before. It was like Jisung was undressing the world with his eyes, taunting, begging, _demanding._ And Minho melted. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d so blatantly messed up the dance to a song, but he flat out stumbled through his next step, floored by Jisung’s bedroom eyes - literally. He tripped and hit the ground, hard. Everyone paused the dance, looking at Minho.

“Are you alright, Hyung?” Felix asked, worried.

Minho nodded his head, “Yeah, I think I’m just . . . thirsty.” He didn’t mean to look at Han when he said it. But, luckily everyone took his statement seriously.

Chan clapped his hands. “Alright, everyone! Let’s take five. Minho, make sure you drink a lot. Let me know if your ankle is hurting.”

       And with that, everyone was going their separate ways in the room to take a break. Felix moved to stretch his body, drinking from his bottle, heavily. Seungmin and I.N. were also getting a drink from their bottles, chatting lazily while they checked their phones. Woojin sat down, hard, on a chair, towel wrapped around his shoulders, breathing heavily. Changbin and Hyunjin were in a corner, giggling and cuddling. Chan was overlooking the room, taking stock of everyone’s conditions and wellbeing. And Han, own bottle in hand, rummaged through Minho’s bag, producing the elder’s bottle and then moved towards him, where he was still on the floor. He handed Minho his bottle.

       “Here, Hyung. Drink up.” He took a seat next to Minho, scooting backwards to rest against the mirror.

       Minho took the bottle and immediately started chugging the contents, water spilling over onto his chin and down his neck.

       Han gave a snort of laughter, “You weren't kidding, Hyung! You’re thirsty as fuck!”

       Minho raised his eyebrow, pushing the bottle aside. “You have no idea, Sungie.”

       Han stopped laughing and gave him a serious look, lifting his hand to wipe at the water trail. “I don’t know, Hyung. I think I have a pretty good idea.” He lifted his finger to lick off the water on his skin.

       Minho went still, flames seemingly erupting on his skin where Jisung’s fingers skimmed. He cleared his throat and turned away. “Well, you’ve barely touched your drink so you can’t be as thirsty as me.”

       Jisung rolled his eyes. “Always a competition with you, isn’t it?”

       “Alright, everyone,” Chan called, “Five minutes is up!” There was a series of groans throughout the room. But everyone immediately stood up, drinks pushed aside, as they moved back in place. Minho tried not to look into the mirror, he really did. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Jisung’s face, again. But, ever the casual glutton for punishment, Minho found himself looking into the mirror.

       He was able to keep from messing up the dance this time, but something even worse happened. He felt himself harden up, slightly, in his  _ skinny jeans.  _ He almost died of embarrassment. Here he was, the center of the dance, with a tucked in shirt and sporting a ridiculous hard-on.  _ Fuck!  _ He internally screamed at himself. Everyone was too focused on their own steps and dance appeal to notice his problem, but he felt like he suddenly had a giant neon sign pointed his way. And it only got worse when Han did his solo section.

       The coy way that Jisung looked into the mirror, hooded eyes and perfect squirrely mouth smirking in a “Fuck me; I dare you” kind of way, caused Minho to grow increasingly harder.

He snapped his eyes away from the younger and prepped for the dance line’s brief break, throwing himself in and just biting his way to the end of the song. The second they were done with the run through, he turned to Chan.

“Hyung,” He whispered, breathing heavy, his pants uncomfortably tight. “I’m so sorry, but I think I drank _too_ much, now. Can I step out for a moment?”

Minho hated the way that Chan’s eyes automatically drifted down when he mentioned why he was asking to leave. He hated it even more when Chan blushed, eyes widening – seeing the real reason. He coughed, “Of course. Um, yeah. That’s fine, just, don’t take long, yeah?”

That’s it. Minho was officially dead. He blushed, nodding furiously, before he practically ran from the room, hoping nobody else was paying too close attention to their conversation.

He burst into the bathroom, opening up the biggest stall and pushing inside, locking the door behind him. He was really grateful that JYP took sanitation seriously – the stall was probably cleaner than Hyunjin’s ‘safe show’. He sat down on the sparkling ceramic seat and put his head in his hands, breathing slowly and deeply.

_Think about something unappealing,_ he coached himself, _Like when JYP kicked you out of Stray Kids._ But of course, that just made him think of Jisung and how he held his hand and gave him private lessons to try and help save him from elimination, and how hard he cried when he got kicked out – how he cried even harden when he got put back in. _Fuck,_ he groaned. _Just calm down, Minho. If you don’t get back soon, Chan will have your head._ He forced himself to think about everything negative he could, kitty litter, Seungmin’s snoring and so forth. But nothing was helping.

He sighed deeply and finally caved, realizing there was only way his problem was going to go away. He stood up and unzipped his jeans. As he took himself in his hands, he closed his eyes and pictured Jisung – warm, pliant Jisung, needy and begging beneath him.

Jisung was worried about Minho. He’d never seen the other ask to be excused, before. Typically, he was the one still pushing himself harder after everyone else was calling it a night. He wasn’t the only one worried, either. “Are you sure he’s okay, Chan-ah?” Woojin asked the leader.

Chan, not making contact with anyone, responded, “Yeah. He’s healthy as a horse, I’d say. Just needed to use the bathroom.” Jisung, and everyone else, could tell something was off in his response. But, when they questioned him about it, he snapped. “Guy’s seriously. Minho is perfectly fine. But I’m not going to be if you keep asking! Let’s just call it a freaking night, already.”

Everyone blinked, awkwardly. “Sorry, Hyung,” I.N whispered.

Chan immediately looked repentant, “No, I’m sorry, Innie. It’s just been a long week. I don’t think anyone has had enough rest. Let’s really call it a night, yeah? Anybody volunteer to hang back for Minho?”

Jisung immediately raised his hand, although by the way everyone else automatically looked at him, they all knew he’d be the volunteer, anyway.

“Can we hit up Seoul Cup, first, Hyung?” Felix asked, in eager English.

Chan rolled his eyes but nodded, “Sure. Why not?” Woojin, Chan and Felix quickly left the room, rambling about the menu options as they went. Seungmin and IN were next to leave the room, Jeongin was showing Seungmin the latest meme craze on his phone. The last to leave were Hyunjin and Changbin. They only took so long because Hyunjin was draped over Changbin.

“But Hyung, I carried you on my back last time. It’s _your_ turn.”

“You’re the fucking taller one, Jinnie. It should be you. Carry me, pleease?” Jisung rolled his eyes as Changbin tried to do Aegyo, again.

Despite Hyunjin’s blatant statements about his loathing for Aegyo in the past, he still melted. ” _Fine!_ But only partway, and you owe me.”

Changbin’s face grew into a smirk, “Don’t worry, I know how to pay you back.”

Jisung mimed vomiting as they passed. “You guys are fucking disgusting.”

Hyunjin stuck his tongue out. “You’re just jealous because you can’t stop lusting after Minho-Hyung, and you haven’t been laid in….actually, have you _ever_ been laid?”

Changbin, draped over Hyunjin’s back snorted. “Good one, Jinnie.”

“Oh God,” Jisung moaned, “Please tell me you aren’t implying what I think you are.”

Changbin just gave him a wicked wink over the top of Hyunjin’s head. “Maybe we are, maybe we aren’t. What about it?”

“Um, good thing I’m not Chan?”

Hyunjin gave one of his fan favorite giggles. “Don’t worry. We’re not stupid.”

They started walking towards the door. “Could have fooled me,” Jisung shouted back as they pushed open the door.

“Takes one to know one!” Changbin chuckled, letting the door swing shut behind them.

“Gross,” Jisung muttered, turning back to the empty practice room. Of course he didn’t actually think it was gross. He thought they were disturbingly adorable.

With a sigh, he moved over to the stereo and plugged his phone in. Maybe he could actually work on his part of the dance, now that Minho wasn’t in to distract him. He let the introduction play, picturing Minho in his mind, before starting the choreography where he was supposed to. He found himself mouthing the words, tongue taunting his own reflection in the mirror, as he practiced. He became so absorbed that he totally missed when the door opened.

Minho left the bathroom feeling a little better. If he was at home and it was the late hours of evening, he’d have drawn out the sensation of relieving himself, maybe even edged himself a little. But, he wasn’t at home, and Chan and the others were waiting on him. So, he’d finished himself off as quickly as he could; his inner fantasies certainly made it easier.

He walked back to the training room, and took a deep breath when he heard “It’s Raining” playing, once more, from inside. He steeled himself before opening the door, but he wasn’t prepared for the sight, not in the slightest. It was bad enough when the whole group was doing the song. But he entered to solo Jisung. What he was seeing should be forbidden. He didn’t understand why Jisung was alone, but he almost started screaming in frustration. _Did I destroy a country in a past life?!_ He wanted to ask every divinity that was rumored to exist.

Jisung was throwing himself into the dance in a way Minho wasn’t used to seeing. There was a freedom there that was almost sinful. And Minho was loving every millisecond. He didn’t even care that, despite just getting off, he was already finding himself back at square one. He was that enthralled. Jisung finished the dance, chest moving up and down. Except, where in the past they’d teased Han for his heavy breathing after songs, Minho thought that his heaving shoulders, and raspy breathing was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Jisung looked up, noticing Minho for the first time since he’d entered. His cheeks immediately went red with embarrassment. “Oh, Hyung. You’re back.” Instead of turning towards Minho, he moved to grab his phone from the speaker.

Minho just watched him, eyes trailing along all of his features.

When Jisung finally turned to him, he blushed deeper. “Um, so after you left, Chan called practice for the day. I’ve just been waiting for you, so you’d know you could go home, whenever.” Jisung put his hand behind his head, awkwardly. “So, uh….yeah,” He finished intelligently.

And by intelligently Minho kind of meant it – Jisung was at least attempting to function, whereas Minho was seemingly frozen in time.

“Um, Hyung?” Jisung asked, walking up to Minho. He reached out tentatively when he made it to him, “Are you okay?” He asked, finally.

And Minho snapped. “Am I okay?” He asked, voice deep and rough, as if he hadn’t used in days. He laughed almost mockingly. “No, I don’t think I am.”

Jisung blinked, not expecting Minho’s answer. “I- what’s wrong?”

Minho bit his lip, eyes dragging over Jisung meaningfully. “Don’t ask unless you want an answer,” He said, dark eyes glaring dangerously.

Jisung took a step back. His eyes were cautious, “What’s wrong, Hyung?”

“You,” Minho said, stepping forward, almost predatory. “You’re what’s wrong, Sungie.”

Jisung gasped a little, “M-me? But I haven’t done anything?”

Minho smirked, grabbing Jisung’s phone. “Dance.”

“What?” Jisung asked confused. But Minho was walking past him back to the speaker.

“You’re going to dance for me, Sungie.”

“Minho, I’m really confused,” Jisung answered, staring at his Hyung.

Minho turned back, “What’s there to be confused about? I want you to dance “It’s Raining” again, for me. I want you to dance it for me and then ask me again if you’ve done anything.”

If Jisung was red before, he was now crimson. “I-I don’t want to.”

Minho raised his eyebrow, “I wasn’t asking.” He pressed play. Jisung started to turn to the mirrors, reluctantly. But Minho stopped him. “What are you doing? I told you to dance for me, not the mirror.” 

       “But, Hyung-” Jisung whined.

       “Now,” Minho said, sternly. 

 

       Jisung was freaking out. He’d never seen Minho get so demanding. A part of him was pissed off that Minho was bossing him around. Another part of him, a very submissive part of him, was practically drooling at the commands. He decided to settle his mind somewhere in the middle, He turned around, and looked at Minho, as the music faded from the intro into the beginning.

       He was positive that the second he started dancing, Minho was going to laugh and tell him to stop. The first few motions were awkward, Jisung not sure where exactly to look - panicking because of the intense energy in the room. 

       “Dance like you were earlier, Jisung.” Minho corrected, frowning slightly. Something in Minho’s eyes seemed to pull at Jisung’s heart, and despite feeling like an idiot, he shut off his insecurities, and started to throw his body into the music.  _ Just forget that Minho is watching,  _ he tried telling himself. 

       Of course, that became harder to do, after he started to actually feel the music. Minho’s eyes were staring at him hungrily, and when Jisung sang through his solo part, Minho’s face was full of such blatant wanting that Jisung felt his whole body start to heat up. The way that Minho was watching him, like nothing else existed, was so arousing he felt himself growing hard. It didn’t really surprise him. He’d always sort of gotten off on attention. But the fact that Minho was the one watching, the one enjoying, seemed to double, if not triple the effects. And he found himself wanting to do better and better. He finished the song, breathing heavy, watching Minho, carefully. Minho was no longer standing still. He walked forward the few steps between them and, before Jisung could fully register what was happening, placed his lips over Jisung’s, roughly. 

       Jisung blinked in shock. This wasn’t really happening, right? He reached up and pinched his own cheek. Nothing changed. In fact, Minho’s lips seemed to press against his own harder, insistent. He gasped a little, lips separating slightly, as shock faded into understanding. Minho’s hand came up to cup the cheek that Jisung had just pinched, and, taking advantage of the slight separation of Jisungs lips, Minho brushed his tongue slowly along Jisung’s lip, before slipping it inside his mouth. Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, a small hum rising up his throat. His hands lifted up; one settled on Minho’s shoulder; the other slipped into Minho’s hair. He tugged slightly, as his own lips finally seemed to register that he was doing nothing to return the attention being given them. 

       As soon as Jisung was joining Minho in his kiss, he felt the older boy begin to guide him backwards, not breaking the kiss. His back quickly bumped against the mirror behind him, and his heart nearly burst into sparks, when he felt Minho’s hands slide down his sides, cupping just under the back of his thighs, and yanking up. 

       Jisung used his grip in MInho’s hair and on his shoulder to steady himself as Minho lifted  him up and guided his legs around his own waist. After Minho guided Jisung into the position he wanted, Minho’s hands slipped up along his thighs, squeezing slightly, before they slipped under the hem of Jisung’s sweatshirt, and the shirt underneath. One of them slid up his bare, sweat-damp back. The other stayed in the front, pressing lightly against Jisung’s abs, tracing even, before sliding slowly up his chest, finger tip barely brushing across a nipple. 

       Jisung moaned, and Minho nipped at the younger’s lip, hungrily. Jisung’s head rolled back, bumping into the mirror, as he fought to breathe. “H-hyung,” he rasped out.

       “Mm?” Minho responded, lips trailing along Jisung’s jaw, towards his ear. 

       “W-why?” Jisung managed to get out, gasping a little as he felt Minho’s tongue slide along the shell of his ear, hips unconsciously rolling in response. 

       “Because I want to,” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear. “Do you want me to stop?” He nipped at Jisung’s ear with his teeth.

       Jisung’s hands tightened against Minho and he let out another moan, “N-no. But we shouldn’t?” 

       Minho pulled back, eyes burning. “I don’t care if we shouldn’t. I’m sick of holding myself back, Sungie.” 

       Jisung took in a deep breath. “But, here? We’ll get caught.” He looked down, ashamed of his fear. 

       Minho slipped the hand from under the front of Jisungs clothes, and placed it under his chin, tilting Jisungs eyes back up to look at him. “But you want this?” 

       Jisung slowly nodded, “Hyung, I don’t even know how long I’ve wanted you.” 

       Minho smiled at that, “I’ve basically wanted you since day one.” 

       Jisung blushed, “So it wasn’t just me?” 

       Minho shook his head. “Definitely not, Sungie. God, the things I want to do to you….” 

       Jisung groaned, “You can’t just say that, Hyung.” 

       “Should I show you, then?” 

       Jisung’s eyes widened. “You have no idea how badly I want you to. I really like you, Hyung.” 

       Minho leaned forward and placed a peck on Jisung’s nose. “I like you too, pretty boy.” He leaned back then, helping Jisung stand on his feet. “I like you enough that, as the bathrooms are the only place I can think of for privacy right now, I’m going to force myself to back off, right now. You deserve better than a bathroom, Babe, no matter how clean they are.” 

       Jisung pouted, sighing deeply. “I could be fine with a bathroom.” 

       Minho giggled, stepping away from his temptation. “Sorry, Babe. You can sleep in my bed tonight, though, if you’d like?” He moved over to gather his bag.

       Jisung followed Minho to his own bag and grumbled a little. “There are less people in my room.” 

       Minho giggled again, “Yeah, but does your bed have a curtain?” The way that he peeked his eyes over at Jisung, shyly, said everything Jisung needed to know. 

       “Your bed it is,” He quickly agreed, following after the elder who was walking towards the door. 

       “Oh, Jisung?” Minho said seriously, before he opened the door.

       “Yeah, Hyung?” 

       “Dance like that again, before the concert, and I’ll beat your ass.” 

       Jisung smirked, pushing past the elder. “Is that a promise?” 

       Minho watched Jisung as he walked out, realizing that his days of skinny jeans and tight shirts were officially coming to an end. He’d have to buy a few more sweatshirts, or at the very least steal some from Jisung’s collection. He didn’t think the younger would mind, not with how he planned on paying him for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So, I'm not opposed to writing more, but comment if it's something you really want.  
> I'll be back soon with more Stray Kids stories! As always, thanks for your support!  
> STAN STRAY KIDS  
> ~ SweetPotatoKimchi ~


End file.
